1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a turbine engine and, more particularly, to a system for circulating lubricant through a turbine engine component.
2. Background Information
A typical geared turbofan engine includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. A rotor of the fan section is connected to and driven by a rotor of the turbine section through a shaft and a gear train. The turbofan engine also includes a lubrication system that circulates lubrication oil through the gear train to lubricate and cool components of the gear train.
A lubrication system for a mechanical system with components that require a robust oil supply at all times may include a primary circuit and an auxiliary circuit. The primary circuit includes a scavenge pump, an oil reservoir, a supply pump as well as various oil conditioning devices. The auxiliary circuit includes an auxiliary pump. The lubrication system also includes a diverter valve, which selectively fluidly couples the auxiliary pump to the oil reservoir and the gear train. For example, when the primary circuit provides the lubrication oil to the gear train, the diverter valve directs the lubrication oil pumped by the auxiliary pump to the oil reservoir. In contrast, when the primary circuit clogs or otherwise malfunctions, the diverter valve directs the lubrication oil pumped by the auxiliary pump to the gear train. Such a diverter valve, however, may increase the overall cost and/or weight of the lubrication system. In addition, the diverter valve introduces another component into the lubrication system that requires maintenance and that may potentially fail.
There is a need in the art for an improved lubrication system for a turbine engine.